


Not a Damn Thing

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Series: Tale-Teller’s Writing Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied Character Death, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: Leonard thinks about the “what if’s”, about how different his life would be if he made different choices.





	Not a Damn Thing

What if he and Jocelyn had never divorced?:

The house was messy and Joanna was crying. They were still fighting; it had just moved beyond words. There was no love left in the house. Joanna, though she was so small, knew. She cried. They didn’t fight out loud anymore, there’s nothing more to say, after all. 

What if he hadn’t met Jim?

His days at the academy were long and lonely. He could go for days speaking to hardly anyone. He thinks about leaving at least three times a day, but where would he go? Back to Atlanta? Maybe. Back to Joceyln? No.   
The day he finally decided he’d had enough dawned bright and early with San Francisco behind him and the whole world ahead. 

What if he hadn’t brought Jim on the Enterprise?

Vulcan was gone. Earth was gone. Jim was gone. His baby girl was gone. Everything was gone. He could do nothing. Nothing at all. 

So, what would he change if he could? Not a damn thing.


End file.
